


Teddy Bear's Picnic

by Anra7777



Series: It's Okay for Demyx to Have Feelings Darn it Verse [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: But I can't help but think this came out a little crack-ish, Chapter 4 is an epilogue/sort of alternate ending, Cuteness is justice, Demyx has a murder switch, Demyx has feelings, Demyx is a momma bear, Demyx is oblivious, Don't mess with the bear, Fluff, Gen, Heart connections, Honestly I wanted to write Demyx as a yandere, I feel so proud, I wrote a fic where Axel isn't a jerk, I wrote this very seriously, M/M, Mostly Wholesome, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Dating, Sort Of, Teddy is not, but he refused to be written that way, light Zemyx, light one-sided XigDem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anra7777/pseuds/Anra7777
Summary: “Are those…?” He gasped.“Teddy bears.” Axel affirmed, grimly. “The worst pets in all the worlds for Nobodies.”“Why’s that?” Demyx asked idly, drawn to the fluffy creatures that looked exactly like the stuffed bears from his own home world. Only alive.“They require love to survive. Without hearts, we’d just starve them to death in days.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes before we get started:  
> First, the whole Demyx is MoM theory is pretty inconsequential to this story. In fact, if I didn’t want Demyx to be able to feel right off the bat and for him to be from Eårth, this story wouldn’t be a part of the “Demyx has Feelings” verse. So if you’ve kept away from my writing because you hate the theory, this should be a pretty safe story for you. (Along with “The Vessel Collector.”) I could change my mind in the next chapter or two, however, so please don’t hold my words against me if I do.  
> Second, unlike in my other stories where Demyx gets total amnesia, in this one he only loses his memories from the time he had the x-blade, i.e. the Age of Fairytales. He has all his Somebody memories.  
> Third, you can thank Toy Story’s story in KH3 for putting this idea in my head.
> 
> This story is dedicated to all the “Teddy”s out there and the people who refuse to stop loving them.

Teddy Bear’s Picnic

Axel strode around the pet shop, casting half bored glances around him. Demyx, shuffling beside him, looked much more interested in the contents of the cages and glass containers. They were here because Axel had declared he’d wanted a pet, and had asked Demyx as his friend to come along. Demyx had thought about getting a fish himself, so he’d readily agreed, although now that they were there, those poison dart frogs over by the front door were looking pretty cute. 

They rounded the corner, Demyx still looking back toward the froggies, when he bumped into Axel. The redhead snorted in disgust at the cages in front of him and turned around to try to go to a different aisle. Demyx peered around him and got the shock of his unlife.

“Are those…?” He gasped.

“Teddy bears.” Axel affirmed, grimly. “The worst pets in all the worlds for Nobodies.” 

“Why’s that?” Demyx asked idly, drawn to the fluffy creatures that looked exactly like the stuffed bears from his own home world. Only _alive._

“They require _love_ to survive. Without hearts, we’d just starve them to death in days.” 

“Oh,” Demyx said, disappointed. He longingly remembered his own Teddy, still somewhere on Eårth. Would his parents care for Teddy? No, they always thought he was too old to still be sleeping with a stuffed animal. They’d probably throw Teddy out as soon as he was officially declared missing. His eyes stung at the thought. He hadn’t been able to sleep well since becoming a Nobody, and he rather attributed it to the lack of Teddy in his arms. 

So absorbed in thoughts of Teddy as he stared at the bear in front of him, he didn’t notice the high pitched “DADDY!!!!!!” that was coming from a cage farther down the aisle. At the third rendition of the shout, Axel went over and half glared, half looked bewildered at the bear in front of him. 

“What the hell?! Would you shut up? How can a newborn Teddy like you speak anyway?” 

“We’re sorry for the trouble, sir.” A teenage employee came over, a bear in each arm, as he’d likely been feeding the young bears with hugs and kisses. “As you seem to know, normally it takes fifteen years of constant, consistent love for a Teddy to begin to speak, another five for them to speak fluently. This one, however, was born speaking and demanding her ‘Daddy.’ We’re all at a loss, to be honest.” Demyx had wandered over during the speech and reached out to gently pat the bears in the young man’s arms. 

“What are you going on about?! Daddy’s. Right. There! DADDY!!! It’s me!!! Stop patting those guys and LOVE ME!!!” 

Something about the impatient tone tugged at Demyx with familiarity. He’d always imagined Teddy to be selfish and demanding: a queen insisting upon his love and devotion and giving it back in equal measure. He looked over and felt stunned. There, sitting in the cage, was a smaller replica of his Teddy. 

“Teddy?” He questioned doubtfully. 

“Yes, Daddy! It’s me! Teddy! I missed you so much! I waited and waited and waited for you. But you never came back. I waited so long, I-I-I turned to dust.” The little bear was whimpering now. Before Demyx could even think, he found himself scrabbling to open the cage in order to pick up the little bear. Unfortunately, the cage was locked, and Demyx started to summon Arpeggio before the employee gently pushed him aside with a “Let me.” Demyx glanced over and saw Axel now holding the two bearlings the employee had been cuddling, a thoroughly displeased expression on his face. If Demyx wasn’t so concerned with Teddy, he’d worry about how Axel looked like he was about to drop his charges. The employee unlocked the cage and stepped aside, allowing Demyx to carefully pick up the bear. 

She was so much heavier like this. Instead of puffy, flexible, lightweight polyester, he could feel the bone and muscle and sinew and _warmth_ radiating from the inside of her body. He gently pressed the sniffling Teddy to his chest, hugging her in the way he always did, only this time more loosely and with his other hand supporting her legs.

“Af-after I died, I felt my heart go away somewhere. There was this, this _heart moon_ and it seemed to tell me without saying anything that it’d send me to Daddy. And then, then I woke up here. But no one would tell me where Daddy was!” 

“Shhh. It’s okay, I’m here.” Demyx soothed. “I’ll buy you from the store, and we’ll never have to be parted again.” He kissed her forehead. “How long do Teddy bears live for?” He turned and asked the teenager, who’d taken back the bears from Axel and returned them to their proper cages.

“But, _Demyx_ ,” Axel hissed. “Remember what I _just_ told you.”

The teenager looked askance at Axel before replying, “Um, a well cared for Teddy bear can generally live up to a hundred years old, barring accidents. If the owner dies, abandons the bear, or mistreats the bear, sometimes the bear will find a new owner and lead a healthy life, but sometimes he or she will lose the will to live and self starve.”

Demyx nodded. “Please help me pick out the necessary equipment for raising a Teddy bear. I’m buying her.” The teenager nodded with a murmured “of course.” As he started to lead the way to supplies, Axel grabbed Demyx’s arm, forcing the blond to hold still, or risk dropping Teddy. 

“Demyx, we _can’t_ raise Teddy bears. We don’t have the hearts to provide them with the love necessary for them to survive. That bear is just going to die.” 

“I don’t care.” Demyx said stubbornly. “Heart or no heart, I love Teddy. And _nothing_ and _no one_ is going to keep us apart.” His eyes narrowed, and Axel took a step back, unknown chills giving him goosebumps. Axel gave himself a mental shake. He couldn’t possibly be scared of _Demyx_ …? He raised his hands in surrender.

“Whatever, man. It’s your decision.”

The teenager came back toward them with a basket filled with items. On top was a book titled: Raising Teddy Bears For Dummies. Demyx was amused. He wasn’t sure whether this world happened to have a book series exactly the same as Eårth’s, or whether the translation just twisted into something familiar so he’d understand, but he appreciated seeing the nostalgic title either way.

“One thing you should know,” the boy said while handing him the basket. “While Teddy bears subsist on love, particularly through any sign of affection like hugging, kissing, cuddling, petting, playing, and gifts, they are also omnivorous. They don’t get any nutrition from food, but they enjoy eating it, especially their owners’ favorite foods. So, you need to have mats prepared for when, well, the food leaves their systems.” 

Demyx slung the basket around his elbow, inwardly cursing at the weight, as he quickly returned his hand to supporting Teddy before she could fall. He glanced into the basket and saw what looked like an ugly, multicolored collar peeking out from underneath the book, a mini chair, a box proclaiming “Starter Mats!”, a small water bottle, a small thermos, a small table, a small plate, a small utensil set with Velcro straps designed to wrap around a Teddy’s fingerless paw, and a mini blanket. The employee noticed his gaze and explained.

“It’s important for your Teddy to have some sort of identifying collar or ribbon. It will help protect her from being picked up by the pound and will help her be returned to you if she gets lost so long as you place identifying information on any bear tags you might buy. We can customize some tags here in the store for you today. The rest of the items are designed to help your Teddy fit in with your life. Most owners sleep cuddling their Teddies in bed, but some owners have such bad sleeping posture, they find it better to leave their Teddy on a pillow, hence the blanket.”

“Okay, but can we get a different collar? Maybe a ribbon?” Normally, Demyx likes multicolored objects—he thought they were pretty. But the colors on the collar were of such gross, dull shades that they made him shudder to think of the collar around his Teddy’s neck. Five minutes later (and with input from Teddy herself), they’d chosen a beautiful cream colored satin ribbon that complemented Teddy’s gorgeous brown fur. Axel thought she was _scruffy_ , but Axel was an idiot who couldn’t appreciate true beauty, Demyx persuaded the enraged Teddy. 

They went over to the register, where Demyx ordered one tag to be engraved with “Teddy” and another with “Return to Demyx if found” to be completed the next day. The engraver asked politely in a way that indicated he thought Demyx was crazy, if he didn’t want to put down his address. Demyx didn’t think Xemnas or Saïx would be okay with him putting down “World That Never Was” and alerting these people, as inconsequential as they seemed, to the existence of other worlds, and especially not to their _home base_. After several reassurances that no, he didn’t want his address carved, Teddy finally piped up, “I can tell them how to bring me home!” This seemed finally to reassure the engraver, after he had finished jumping in shock, and he stopped pestering Demyx. 

Several purchases later, Axel and Demyx exited the shop with their arms much heavier and Demyx’s wallet much lighter. Axel had given up on the idea of getting a pet for himself that day.

“You’re lucky I consider you a friend,” the taller Nobody grumbled.

Teddy popped her head out from around Demyx as she strained to see the redhead as far as the Teddy carrier, which disturbingly resembled a baby carrier, would allow. 

“Any friend of Daddy’s is a friend of mine.” She declared magnanimously. “Unless you want to get into Daddy’s pants. Then you need to do a lot more to earn my approval.” She added with a sniff and a scowl. Axel choked and Demyx blushed and groaned. 

“Teddddy, no one wants to get in my pants.” 

Axel muttered, “I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” at the same time Teddy loudly questioned, “Why not?” 

“We’re just… we’re just not having this conversation right now.” Demyx finally spluttered. He noticed with relief that they’d finally reached the empty alley they’d used to enter his world in the first place. “It’s time to go home now.” He created a portal and remembered how unusual they were, as well as the danger, only when he heard Teddy’s frightened gasp. “Right, Axel, why don’t you go through first while I get my coat over Teddy?” 

“It’s okay. I’ll wait.” The trouble, Demyx quickly found, is that once he had Teddy safely secure inside his coat, while making sure it was unzipped enough she could breathe, he became too bulky to pick up the items he’d set down. Once Axel had finished laughing at him, he helped stuff the bags back into his arms. 

And with that, the three of them stepped through the portal to the Castle That Never Was.

  


******************************************************

In the original version of this fic, Demyx had the power to grab his things from Eårth at will, and so always had Teddy. Teddy’s original body stayed with him even as Teddy gained sentience a lá Toy Story and _chose_ to reincarnate her heart into a living being. But I sincerely feel that making Demyx as OP as I want in my head is fine, but writing him that way is a little too much. (Says the person who gave Demyx bloodbending powers a few stories ago. *eye roll at self hypocrisy*) So Teddy ended up being alone for hundreds of years, since most stuffed animals are made out of polyester which can take two hundred years to decompose. (I-I’m not crying! You’re crying! ಥ_ಥ) 

How was Teddy able to stay alive during those two hundred years without love? Two reasons. First, the rule about Teddy bears needing love to survive exists for _Realm of Light_ Teddy bears. As a stuffed animal from Eårth, this rule did not apply. Second, even if the time between the two universes doesn’t sync up, Demyx never stopped loving Teddy, so even _if_ Teddy required love to survive, the connection between their hearts would still have been there and would have continued to feed her _something._

This was supposed to be a one shot. But the story kept on writing details for itself and I felt it needed a chapter break. So, I’ll be splitting it into either two or three chapters. And yes, there will be a Teddy Bear’s Picnic. (And yes, the placement of that apostrophe is deliberate.) 

I’m debating whether or not to keep the story gen or put some light pairings in next chapter. Opinions are always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not mess with the bear, or you may be murdered...
> 
> Or,
> 
> The way into Demyx's pants is through... Teddy?

Teddy Bear’s Picnic

The Organization did not adjust well to the presence of Teddy. Unexpectedly, the one who was quickest to accept Teddy was Lexaeus, as he’d had a Teddy growing up. Bertram was originally Aeleus’ grandfather’s Teddy, but the man had requested Bertram to look after his family and so he’d been given, first to Aeleus’ mother, than later to Aeleus himself. Fortunately, Bertram has died of old age long before the fall of Radiant Garden. Who knew how the presumed death of Lexaeus’ parents would have torn Bertram apart. 

On the other end of the spectrum, Demyx couldn’t decide whether the award of worst first meeting belonged to Xaldin or Marluxia. 

Demyx deeply regretted little Myde’s imagination giving Teddy the trait of “boy crazy.” It had seemed like a good idea at the time, having a “friend” whom he could one sidedly gossip with about crushes without judgment. (None of his real friends seemed like they’d be particularly understanding of Myde liking boys, and he wasn’t willing to find out if he was wrong.) He would imagine which one of his crushes Teddy might approve of (the particularly hot ones who seemed like they might be cool with stuffed animals) and which she wouldn’t (most of them, because none of them, in her opinion, would be good enough for him). Making Teddy boy crazy too meant they had something in common and could crush on boys together. 

Thus, Demyx was deeply horrified when Teddy and he ran into Marluxia on one of their walks, and Teddy’s first words were: “Prrrettty! Be my boyfriend!” 

Demyx blanched, and he paled even further when, with a cold smile, Marluxia summoned his scythe. 

“Marluxia, l-let’s talk about this.” He dodged a swing, the blade _schwinging_ far too close for his comfort. “Teddy didn’t mean anything bad by it. I’ll make sure she doesn’t bother you again.” He continued to babble, all the while dodging attacks. As much as he was terrified at that moment, a part of him was just glad that Marluxia was attacking _him_ , and not the offending bear. When Marluxia made the mistake of extending his attack too far, Demyx took the moment Marluxia needed to bring his arm back to scoop up Teddy and portal out of there. (Xemnas had _very_ grudgingly provided Teddy with a mini black coat, which she wore everywhere except their room. Demyx wanted to die from not having a camera—the cuteness was so immense he was sure he would have had a million heart attacks by then if he’d had a heart.) 

It took too much convincing for Teddy to give up on Marluxia as a boyfriend candidate, although she clearly didn’t give up on the idea of Marluxia completely.

“He’s too _pretty_. Even if his personality is as horrible as you say, can’t I make him a boyfriend just for looking at? I can have another boyfriend for actually being lovey-dovey with.” 

Demyx covered his eyes with a hand and willed the migraine away.

“That’s… not how dating works…” 

Meeting Xaldin was just as bad, albeit in a completely different way. Teddy was ambling along the corridors and Demyx was walking alongside her, keeping his pace frustratingly slow to match her’s. Although Teddy loved being carried, she also loved taking walks around Never Was under her own power. 

They turned a corner, and Demyx found himself smacking into a giant wall of flesh. He literally bounced off the other man, and regained his footing with a “sorry.” 

Xaldin just looked down at him, sneered, and started to move on, before he halted.

“What on Never Was is _that_?” Demyx followed his gaze.

“That’s… Teddy. She’s my…” He paused, trying to decide on the proper noun. “Pet,” he finished, lamely, at the same time Teddy chimed in with “Daughter.” 

“You? Have a pet, Number IX? _You_? And it’s still alive?” 

“I’m not an ‘it’!” Teddy squawked in protest.

Xaldin merely smirked and raised his foot, starting to bring it down on the bear while maintaining eye contact with Demyx. 

Something in Demyx snapped, and before he knew it, Arpeggio was in his hand and he was swinging it at Xaldin with all his strength. It only worked because Xaldin’s stance was unstable with one foot in the air. Xaldin let out an “oof” as the blow hit his stomach. He stumbled back and Demyx didn’t wait for him to regain himself before doing his best to smash the taller man’s head. He swung again. And again. And then Xaldin was on the ground. But Demyx didn’t let up, both too enraged and scared that he might pop back up. He didn’t stop until he felt a tug on his leg.

“Daddy, I think we’re safe now. You can stop.” 

Demyx felt all the strength leave his body and he sagged in place. Somehow, miraculously, Arpeggio didn’t seem hurt, although he’d have to wash all the blood off to be sure. 

Xaldin didn’t bother either of them again, and after everyone was finally convinced that it was really _Demyx_ who’d nearly killed Xaldin, no one dared to mess with Teddy.

***

Xigbar was the first to try to befriend Teddy. He seemed to be the first to realize that getting in Teddy’s good graces was a way to get into Demyx’s, the dirty blond having been mostly a loner during his time as a Nobody, his friendship with Axel notwithstanding. Unfortunately for Xigbar, Teddy found his scarred face scary, and it was only Demyx’s reassurances that he was “a cool dude” and “see, he looks just like a pirate,” that Xigbar was finally able to come closer without being yelled “no!” at. 

Being able to approach didn’t really help. No matter what he did or said, Teddy still found him suspicious. He tried acting friendly; she ignored him. He tried lightly flirting; she shivered and told him to “go away.” He tried giving her gifts of food; she was too scared to eat it. ( _Demyx_ appreciated the food, so Xigbar supposed that it all worked out.) 

Demyx felt quite embarrassed on Xigbar’s behalf. He wasn’t sure why exactly the Freeshooter was trying so hard to win over Teddy, but he figured it must be frustrating to keep failing like that. His impression of Xigbar had certainly improved, thanks to Xigbar’s patient, yet persistent efforts, that were respectful of Teddy’s boundaries. As Demyx munched on the latest scorned offering of caramel popcorn, he wondered if he could do anything to help. Of course, he’d never force Teddy, but maybe he could find out why she was so resistant to Xigbar, other than his face. When he asked, he found the answer rather surprising. 

“I don’t like the way he looks at you.”

Demyx set down the popcorn and focused on Teddy. “What do you mean?”

“He wants you… but there’s something else. It’s like… he’s seeing someone else through you… I don’t like it.” Teddy’s black, beady eyes squinted in distaste.

“Hmmm…” was all Demyx replied with. He wasn’t sure he believed her about the wanting part, although he found the idea quite flattering, but he kinda knew what she meant by Xigbar seeing someone else through him. He’d gotten the same impression, but he hadn’t been able to find any words to explain it until now.

“Well,” he said finally. “Is there someone you _do_ want to get close to?”

She grinned mischievously. “You’re more popular than you think, Daddy.” 

“Me? I was asking about you, you know?” He resumed munching. 

She didn’t give him an answer.

***

Zexion was the second to approach Teddy for friendship, this time under the guise of scientific curiosity as to how she was still alive under Demyx’s care. 

This time, Teddy was far more accepting.

“You’re pretty. Will you be my boyfriend?” She wheedled, having learned from Demyx that being demanding about it was bad.

“If I’m your boyfriend, will you allow me to run tests on you?”

“Will they hurt?”

“No.”

“Okay, then.”

“Then it would be an honor to be your boyfriend.” Zexion smirked.

A part of Demyx was concerned, but most of him was just amused. After all, he was confident he could find ways of dealing with Zexion if he hurt or did anything untoward toward Teddy. He thought. He was pretty sure. Maybe? Lexaeus wouldn’t let Zexion do anything bad to a Teddy bear, right…?

Their “dates” consisted of Zexion bringing Teddy a flower—from off world, he knew better than to approach Marluxia’s garden—listening to Teddy’s chatter, going on walks, and running non-intrusive tests. Teddy was content with having her paw held by Zexion whenever possible, with the occasional, bashful on her part, hug. 

All that time, Zexion was also soaking up information from Teddy on Demyx. His likes and dislikes. All the crushes he’d had. His relationships with his friends and with his parents. Teddy had been with Myde, now Demyx, since he was just a few months old, so she had a seemingly unending amount of Demyx stories. She was able to remember all the things that had naturally faded from Demyx’s memory, like the time he was four and had mistaken a young man on the subway with a beard for “Santa” or how he used to throw his pasta at the ceiling when he was one.

If Demyx had known all the stories Teddy had been telling Zexion, he would probably have died of embarrassment first, then tried to kill Zexion second. But he didn’t. Because as anxious as he was, he decided to be a good parent and respect Teddy’s privacy. Still, he felt uneasy about all the constant smirks Zexion had been sending his way lately… 

Eventually, Zexion started bringing two flowers, the second one for him. Zexion wouldn’t explain why, and Demyx wondered at how the flowers were always in his favorite colors. In Demyx’s blind spot, Teddy puffed out her chest and looked proud.

***

It was the fifth… anniversary(?) of the start of the Organization. They’d commandeered the Mad Hatter’s table in Wonderland, stuffing the owners into their house, tied up and pro...testing? Or not? The Hatter seemed to be in his own world, not noticing his tied up state, while the March Hare was muttering to himself, and the dormouse was sleeping. 

They’d brought their own food, mostly made by Xaldin and Zexion or bought by Xigbar and Axel, not trusting any of the food already on the table. 

They sat in order of their numbers, evens on one side of the table, odds on the other. Teddy was sitting on her mini chair in front of her mini table on top of the larger table to Demyx’s right, creating some extra space between Demyx and Marluxia. 

After lunch, while the cake Zexion had made was being sliced and distributed, Demyx could practically feel the suppressed rage that was coming from the right and left of him—bloodlust caused by Teddy. Teddy was happily singing “Teddy Bears’ Picnic,” since she’d remarked to Zexion across the table, “This is just like the Teddy bear song!” And Zexion had asked what she meant. 

Zexion seemed quite amused by the song. Axel, directly across from Demyx, was cycling through expressions as though he wasn’t sure whether to laugh, be weirded out, or inquire why on Never Was this was happening to him. Luxord seemed quite indifferent to the whole thing. 

Saïx finally growled. Xemnas, at the head of the table, noticed and spoke up.

“Number IX, silence your… animal.” Teddy looked as though she was about to say something very rude back, and Demyx covered her mouth with his hand.

“Teddy, how about you eat your slice of cake? It’s chocolate!” He coaxed, securing her fork to her paw. “If you’re good and stay quiet, I’ll give you half... of mine.” Demyx looked down. He didn’t want to give Teddy his cake. Chocolate was his favorite, after all, and the slices given to each member were already fairly small, having been divided up into twelve slices. Teddy had been lucky that they didn’t have a twelfth member yet, so she’d been given the last slice to prevent fighting. 

Feeling upset, he dutifully cut his slice in half to the best of his abilities. He lifted his plate and scraped the chocolate goodness onto the happily eating bear’s. When he set his plate down, he was confused to discover a plate with a full slice of chocolate cake placed in front of his area. He looked up and saw Zexion, now plateless, looking back.

“I don’t particularly like chocolate cake, so you can have mine.” Was his cool remark. A small part of Demyx wondered why Zexion had then made the cake in the first place, but the larger part of him squashed that thought and cheerfully took the cake. 

“Uh-huh,” Axel rolled his eyes at the exchange and grinned. 

“It’s really good, Zexion, thank you!” Demyx said through a mouthful of cake.

“Thank you!” Echoed Teddy.

“ _Demyx_ , gross. Don’t talk while you’re eating.” Axel scolded. “I don’t wanna see it.”

“I will, however, be expecting payment for that slice you’re eating.” Zexion rested his head on the back of his hand, elbow propped on the table.

Demyx choked. “W-what? I don’t have much munny on me.” 

“Not to worry. I have an idea or two to how you can repay me.” Zexion smirked. Axel looked as though he was grinning behind his hand. Teddy perked up and looked between Demyx and Zexion eagerly, cake forgotten. To her disappointment and Demyx’s consternation, Zexion simply turned and started to speak to Vexen next to him. 

***

That night, there was a knock on Demyx’s door. He opened it to Zexion. He gestured for the other man to come in. “Teddy’s right… she’s asleep?” Teddy, who’d been chatting away a few moments ago, was now on the bed, lightly snoring. He didn’t know why she was faking sleep, since she never snored, but he decided not to expose her ruse.

“Actually, I’m here to see you. About the repayment.” The snoring paused, before quickly resuming. 

“Um, okay. What do you want?” Demyx asked, feeling oddly nervous with how close Zexion was.

“A kiss.” There was a noise that sounded suspiciously like a squee that came from the bed. Demyx was too shocked to notice. 

“Um… okay?” He answered hesitantly. Poor guy must be pretty kiss starved to come to him. Not that Demyx should really be speaking. 

Before he could think further, Demyx felt lips pressed to his. It couldn’t have been more than a few moments, and the lips left quickly, but he was dazed by the contact nonetheless. 

“Thank you for the meal.” Zexion smiled. 

  
  


********************************************************************************

Umu. I kinda knew that this would happen: that no one (except 16 people? Thank you!!) would want to read a Teddy bear story. I thought, maybe a few of the people who’ve read my other stories will read it out of politeness and unexpectedly like it, but I really shouldn’t expect much. Still, I wanted to write a Teddy bear story and I told myself it didn’t matter if other people don’t want to read it. I’ll write it for me... The hit count still makes me sad, though. Well, hopefully it will increase next fic. I’m thinking of writing a smutty XigDem and LuxDem oneshot… if I haven’t completely destroyed my reputation by then. Ahaha. Haaa. (╯﹏╰）

So, uh, chapter 2 turned out to be a whole lot more wholesome than I thought it was going to be. I thought Demyx was going to be a whole lot more yandere. And yet, he turned out to be the oblivious, yet intelligent, mostly sweet airhead I’ve always been writing. I’m not upset, though.

Eh, I feel a little sorry for Xigbar. I make it so hard for him to win over Demyx, even in the stories where they do end up together. (Although in “Worlds” his feelings were meant to be ambiguous, complicated, and open to interpretation. Which is why, I guess, he had the easiest time getting Demyx.) But for where I want this story to end up, Zexion, and only Zexion, was the best choice. (Well, technically Lexaeus would have worked too, but… well, hmm… I guess that wouldn’t be a bad pairing?) Next time, Xigbar. Next time. 

I may have changed the details a bit, but the Santa thing is a true story. (Er, so is the pasta…) My mom used to make the encounter sound quite hilarious. The guy was apparently quite a good sport about it. I thought it would help make the story seem more realistic if I put some real stories in it…

Ahaha. I used the phrase “Zexion smirked” so often this chapter than when I tried to type “Zexion smiled” my autocorrect changed it back to smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy: My Daddy is my power!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter has hints of the Demyx is MoM theory, but you can certainly ignore them if you want.

Teddy Bear’s Picnic

After that first kiss, Zexion tended to sneak attack him with a kiss here and a kiss there. Beyond feeling bewildered by all the kisses, Demyx felt guilty for what felt like stealing Teddy’s boyfriend.

“Aren’t you upset that _your_ boyfriend is kissing _me_ , Teddy?” He wailed into his pillow.

“Nope. It’s suuuuper obvious that Zexy was only using me to get to you.”

“Zexy?” He questioned in disbelief over the nickname.

“Aaaanyway, what kind of daughter would I be if I didn’t help you find a booooyfrieeeend?” 

“What?” Demyx squeaked. “For how long have you been planning this?”

“Since the beginning, silly! While Zexy acted as my boyfriend, I was feeling him out to see how suitable he’d be for _you_!” 

“Your logic baffles me.” He muttered. 

“Why?” She asked innocently.

“People normally date for _themselves_ , not to give up their lovers to other people.” 

“Hehe. I got my hand held and I got hugs and flowers. What more could I ask for? If I wanted kisses, I should probably find another Teddy bear. It’s… just too bad... that Mr. Piggy didn’t join us.” This was the first time Teddy had mentioned the husband Myde had given her, long ago, in another lifetime. 

“Do you miss him?” 

“Yes. Do you?”

“Not as much as I missed you.” He admitted. 

“Mm. It’s okay. Even though he’s gone, our hearts are still connected.” 

“...Are all the stuffed animals on Eårth sentient?” 

“I wasn’t exactly… sentient. More like, when I gained sentience, I was able to recontextualize all my memories so that it _felt_ like I’d always been sentient.” 

“...But you’re still able to feel Mr. Piggy’s heart?” 

“Somehow. I don’t understand it myself.”

“...Teddy, can you feel my heart?”

“Mm. Sort of? When I concentrate, it’s like I can feel you in different places. I’m not sure I’d be able to tell even if it were right in front of me. But it’s there. It exists.” 

Demyx let out a long breath, that wasn’t quite a sigh.

“We do too have hearts.” He muttered. “Stupid Xemnas.” 

***

Time passed, and Demyx eventually gave in to the schemes of the Schemer. As she was the facilitator of their relationship, Zexion treated Teddy with far more tolerance than he likely would have normally. That, and he wasn’t willing to test Demyx’s loyalties. He’d been the one to treat Xaldin’s injuries, after all. The three spent their days fairly happily, well, as happily as they could with two of them being heartless. Somehow, Teddy thrived more than ever.

Xigbar could only look on with disappointment and bitterness in his heart.

***

The loss of Zexion at Castle Oblivion was a blow to the both of them. They comforted each other, but Demyx felt a deep grief at the loss of his partner. It was just as well that he never found out that Zexion’s death was caused by who he thought was his best friend.

***

Demyx popped up from the ground of Hollow Bastion. Xemnas had sent him out to fight, without giving him time to make arrangements for Teddy. She was on his back in her carrier, and as he faced Sora and his friends, he held up a hand.

“Hey, you guys are looking lively. Can you guys just give me a minute? I need to find some place safe to set down Teddy.”

“Ah-hyuck. Is that a Teddy bear?” The dog guy asked curiously. 

“Didn’t we catch you messing around in the Underworld? How’d a wimp like you get into Organization XIII? Or get a Teddy bear, for that matter.” Sora’s eyes narrowed.

“He probably stole it. Looks the type.” The duck man said nearly unintelligibly. 

Demyx replied with “You shouldn’t judge anyone by appearance” at the same time Teddy shouted indignantly, “Daddy didn’t steal me! And I’m not an ‘it’! You’re an ‘it’! Your whole family are ‘its’!” 

Sora and friends drew their weapons and Demyx turned around, scanning the area for a suitable place to hide Teddy. There was just a high wall in front of him. Even if he could place her on top of it, on the other side was undoubtedly a long drop. 

“I told them they were sending the wrong guy.” He muttered to Teddy. “Do you see any place that looks safe?” 

“Who is this kook?” Sora asked.

“Rude!” Teddy shot back.

“Remember the Organization’s made up of Nobodies.” The dog guy reminded.

“Right—no hearts! Wait… then how is that Teddy bear still alive?”

“Oh, we do too have hearts.” Demyx retorted, “Don’t be mad.” He reassured the fuming Teddy.

“You can’t trick us!” The duck man pointed. Demyx ignored them, and finally found a corner that seemed suitably hidden away and large enough to hold his Teddy.

“Now, you remember the rules, right?” He gently set her down.

“Don’t take off my coat. If a Heartless comes, make sure I’m covered as much as possible and try not to attract its attention. If a Nobody comes, ignore it unless it approaches, and let it know I’m under your protection.”

“Right.” Demyx patted her head, then gave a kiss to each of her cheeks. He pulled her to him, and gave her a big squeeze. After he set her down again, he summoned a Dancer, and silently ordered it to protect Teddy. 

“I love you, Teddy.”

“I love you too, Daddy.”

Then, he stood up and turned to face the heroes. He pointed his finger right back at them.

“Silence, traitor.”

***

Demyx fell to his knees. He stood back up, Arpeggio disappearing from his hand. He tried to stumble back toward Teddy, but his legs weren’t working. He clutched his head and screamed. “No way!” 

And Demyx died.

***

Teddy was screaming. She was just screaming. She’d just witnessed the murder of the most important person in her life. She saw the monsters approach, and instinctually scrambled back in fear. 

The brown haired one easily killed the Dancer Daddy had left her, before remarking to his companions, “What should we do with the bear?” And then, “Why won’t it stop screaming?” Her mouth snapped shut at that, before she started blasting at full volume over and over again: “Murderer!” 

“Stop that!” The white monster hissed.

“Well, we did kind of defeat its owner.” The tall one conceded. “Maybe, maybe we’ve been wrong all along about the Organization not having hearts?” 

“Daddy, Daddy’s heart?” Teddy whispered, more to herself than to the monsters. She concentrated, and felt the familiar warmth that was unique to Demyx, still shining in the darkness. Still present. Still _somewhere_ , even if it was as unreachable as the stars in the sky. 

She couldn’t, mustn’t let the monsters know. She unconsciously relaxed, knowing that Demyx wasn’t completely gone, and fell into a resentful silence. 

“It’s not possible.” The white monster replied to the tall one. “That would mean that Master Yen Sid was wrong. And Master Yen Sid is never wrong!” 

“I suppose you’re right,” the tall one agreed. 

“Guys,” the brown haired monster interjected. “ _What_ are we going to do about the Teddy?” 

“Why not let the Restoration Committee handle it?” Said a voice from behind them. 

“Your Majesty!” The three monsters exclaimed. 

“You there, what’s your name?” The black coat clad monster asked her, not unkindly. 

She remained silent.

“Why don’t you stay here, and after the battle, we’ll leave you with the Restoration Committee? They’re real nice people, I’m sure that’ll take care of ya. Haha.”

“Are they murderers too?” She asked quietly, but venomously. 

He just gave her a disappointed look and gestured to the others for them to leave. She stopped paying attention to them after that.

***

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there, trying desperately to hold onto the feeling of Demyx’s heart, as it was literally her lifeline. Eventually, she heard the calling of a woman’s voice. 

“Um, hello, Teddy bear? Are you here? Sora told us you’d be somewhere around here.”

Teddy curled into herself, accidentally dislodging a pebble in the process. The pebble bounced and made far more noise than made any sense at all, as it skittered into the woman’s view. 

The woman rounded the corner and into Teddy’s hiding spot.

“There you are.” She crouched down onto the ground. “My name is Aerith. What’s your name?” 

She remained silent. 

“I heard that your owner is dead. I’m going to pick you up now, and we’ll see about finding you a new home.” 

Teddy neither struggled nor helped Aerith pick her up. 

And that was how Teddy spent time with the Restoration Committee.

***

Every night, Teddy dreamed. She dreamt that she was falling, falling in the darkness. Falling until she reached what looked like a round stained glass window.

On the right was depicted a sleeping figure with dirty blond hair and wearing a long black coat. Daddy looked so handsome like that, she thought. In his hand was what looked like a giant key in blues, greens, and turquoises. On the edge of the circle was a small Eårth, in blue and green. A line bisected it and went around the circle, as though depicting the planet’s orbit. There was a smaller inner circle toward the top, which showed three faces. In one circle was the face of a young man with hair covering his right eye, his face in repose. Zexy. He looked handsome too. In another circle, there was a young boy with fluffy hair and a sweet smile. Teddy didn’t recognize the boy. In the third circle, was her. Superimposed above it all, the image of a heart shaped moon could be seen. On the edges of the circle, the darkness writhed and twisted, representing the insanity the light had staved off for centuries. Insanity from staring into the void of the ended worlds time and time again.

On top of the circle, in the center, a figure lay unmoving.

She would approach the figure, and each time, she would see it was her Daddy, asleep. Each night she’d call to him, trying to wake him, but each night he lay still. Eventually, her voice would give out or her heart would break too much, and she’d spend the rest of the dream as snuggled into her Daddy as best she could. Sometimes, she’d struggle to place one of his arms on top of her body, but the weight was too much, and she usually exhausted herself in the effort before she could succeed.

***

One of the first things Ienzo did when he awoke was to search for anyone who could tell him about the current state of Radiant Garden. It wasn’t hard to find the Restoration Committee.

He was warily, but politely, invited into the home of the wizard Merlin, which apparently served as the Committee’s home base. The place was packed full of various odds and ends, that it was no wonder he didn’t notice the Teddy bear until over half way through his tea. His newly found heart clenched at the sight of thin, almost skeletal limbs engulfed in a familiar black mini coat. 

“Is that…?” He was so horrified by her state, his voice died in his throat.

“This Teddy bear?” Aerith replied. “Her owner died. We haven’t really been able to do anything for her. She won’t talk and she refuses to consider a new owner. She refuses to take off the coat unless she’s being bathed and only if she can see it at all times. Frankly, we don’t understand how she’s still alive.”

He got up and slowly approached her. 

“Teddy?” He doubtfully ventured. Slowly, she turned her head up to look at him.

“Z-Zexy?” There was a pause, before she launched herself at him. “Zexy!” His arms came around her, supporting her too thin weight. 

“They-they killed Daddy. Right in front of me. I-I didn’t think Daddy could die.” The others around the room were surprised that the bear was speaking. 

“Who killed Demyx?” Ienzo asked, in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

“Uh… I don’t know their names. One was brown haired and looked like a human bean. One was white and had a funny voice. One was tall and had a weird laugh.” The others’ expressions turned grave.

“Do you know who these people she’s describing are?” Ienzo asked them.

“No,” said Leon. He silenced what seemed to be a protest from the short haired girl. “The description isn’t familiar to us. But we’ll keep on the lookout.” The room was tense.

“Um, could you please tell me your relationship with this bear?” Aerith sought to break the tension.

“Her owner and I were partners. Lovers.” He clarified. It felt good to use the more intimate term for the first time. “We were together for several years.” 

“Then perhaps we should leave her with you?” 

“Yes. I think that would be best. For now, I think we should leave. Teddy and I have a lot to discuss.” Leon nodded and the Committee let him go.

***

After they left, when no one was around, Teddy tugged on his shirt.

“Z-Zexy?”

“My name is Ienzo now, but you can still call me ‘Zexy’ if you prefer.” He smiled down at her. “What is it?”

“Daddy-dy’s dead. But he’s not dead. Um. I can feel his heart out there somewhere. And every night, I have dreams.”

“Well, I suppose his heart still existing makes sense. What kind of dreams do you have?” She told him. 

“Hmmm… it reminds me a bit of the stories about a few of the Princesses of Heart. Have you tried kissing him in your dream?”

“Oh! Oh! Just like the fairy tales? I haven’t tried it! I’ll try it tonight. But will my kiss count as ‘true love’s kiss’ if we aren’t lovers?” 

“I don’t know,” Ienzo replied truthfully. “But I’d say your love is pretty true, if familial, and it couldn’t hurt to try.” 

***

That night, Ienzo woke to two paws trying, but failing, to shake him. 

“Zexy! Zexy!” He tightened his grasp around her. He’d never slept with her in his arms before, leaving that to Demyx, while he held the blond, but tonight they’d needed the mutual comfort his holding her provided. 

“What is it, Teddy?” He groaned.

“Daddy’s awake! I did what you suggested. I kissed Daddy and he woke up! Then, then he disappeared! And the stain glass broke! That means he’s awake somewhere, right?”

“Should be…” He said, falteringly. 

“Hurray! When do you think he’ll come back to us?” She cheered.

“He might have some trouble finding us, so we need to wait patiently. If we knew where he first formed as a Nobody we could check there. Otherwise, we should see if we can send someone to check out Traverse Town…”

“Why don’t we go?” She bounced.

“We’d need a ship. And someone should stay here in case he shows up looking for you. And I don’t think we should be separated right now. You need to regain your strength. Demyx wouldn’t be happy seeing you so thin.” 

“Okay.” She agreed, after looking over her own form. 

“Maybe we should find you some new clothes.” Ienzo touched the threadbare ribbon that was barely hanging onto her neck.

“But Daddy told me always to wear this coat.”

“I also seem to remember him telling me that he wished he could dress you up in different outfits and ‘take pictures.’ Why he’d do something so time consuming as making portraits for every outfit, I don’t understand…” 

“No, no. He meant ‘take a picture.’ With a camera.”

“...What’s a camera?”

“It’s a device which allows you instantly to capture a realistic portrait of whatever’s in front of you.” 

“...If we ever get a camera, we should take lots of pictures to show him what he’s been missing when he finally shows up.” 

“Okay!”

***

A few months later, Ienzo got his hands on the Gummiphone, and he and Teddy went rather crazy with the picture taking. Teddy insisted on taking photos of him too, especially in his white coat, and especially especially ones where he was smiling. The camera roll filled up so quickly, they soon were at a loss as to how to take more pictures.

***

Demyx awoke on a red planet. He seemed to remember hearing Teddy calling for him over and over again, but being unable to move. His last memory was of Teddy’s face, crying, as he awoke to darkness and glass. 

Now he was here, and there was a strange, bald man in front of him. 

It was only later that Demyx would realize that his eyes had turned gold.

***

Ienzo had gotten into the habit of thinking aloud while he worked, mostly for the sake of his eager, if useless, tiny assistant. It was during his brainstorming session on how to get Roxas back that it happened.

“We’ve come a long way toward reconstructing Roxas’s heart. But a vessel… Without that… Yeah, right. Bodies don’t grow on trees, Ienzo. It’s the backup plan or nothing now. But… the backup plan isn’t a true solution.”

“Finally. ‘Bout time.” Ienzo turned at the familiar voice and gasped. He heard Teddy’s gasp next to him. There was Demyx, holding a long white object, and looking every bit as lively as the last time they’d seen him. 

“Ooh. Nice place.” He was looking around, clearly not having noticed Ienzo or Teddy just yet.

“Demyx? Is that you?!” Ienzo finally found his voice. He almost couldn’t believe the sight in front of his eyes. He almost thought that it must be a hallucination. 

Demyx finally noticed him. His eyes widened.

“Hey, Zexion! Long... time...!” His tone, which started out as fake cheerful, soon broke down, as his eyes flooded with tears. He carefully set down the white cloth wrapped object he’d been carrying, and stumbled forward into Ienzo’s arms. 

“How’s, uh, how’s humanity treating’ ya?” He clung to the other man. “I’m still a Nobody, but, like… I just can’t shake the feeling I didn’t have a choice, y’know? We have sooo got to have a chat.” Demyx couldn’t stop babbling, his overflowing emotions translating into nonstop speech.

“Demyx, I missed you too.” Ienzo told the blond in his arms. He gave him a loving kiss, finally shutting Demyx’s mouth. Well, only until they stopped kissing.

“Um! I’m actually on a top secret mission. Apparently I’m so off everyone’s radar, that I’m just the guy to handle a special delivery.”

“Special delivery?” Ienzo questioned. Demyx reluctantly left his arms and headed back toward the still open portal. 

“Ta-daaah?” With tears still streaming down his face, Demyx did not sound as confident as he likely wanted to. 

While Ienzo reunited with Ansem, Demyx finally noticed the little bear who’d remained tactfully silent until then. 

“Da-Daddy!” She wailed. 

“Te-Teddy!” He gasped. He picked her up and spun her around. Then he held her closer and looked suspicious.

“...Have you gotten thinner?”

“N-No! I’m just as chubby as I ever was!” He didn’t seem convinced. She hurriedly distracted him. “I missed you so much, Daddy.”

“I missed you too, Teddy. And Zexion. I’ve been looking for the both of you. I went and looked for you at the spot I left you. I’ve searched this world, and Twilight Town, and Beast’s Castle, and Space Paranoids, but obviously I was looking in all the wrong places.” 

“What’s that you brought, Daddy?”

“Oh, right.” Demyx went over to Ienzo and Ansem, and gave an embarrassed wave, before scratching the back of his head.

“So, uh… are we cool to get on with things here? Got ya a present from Vexen.” He gestured at the object on the floor. “One was all he could manage for the time being, but hey, he figured you guys would know what to do with it.”

“A vessel?” Ienzo recognized. 

“Yeah! Um… I… should be going back. Xigbar did say he had a special mission for me…” Demyx said slowly, reluctantly. 

“Demyx. Please stay.” Ienzo replies softly.

“Okay.” He said immediately, relieved. “I’m sure Xigbar doesn’t _really_ need _me_ for his mission, anyway.”

And so Demyx stayed with Ienzo and Teddy for the rest of the war. And beyond. And this time, they lived happily ever after.

  


*****************************************************

This was going to be the last chapter, but I realized in the middle of the night that this ending wouldn’t work if it’s truly part of the “Demyx Has Feelings” verse. Therefore, **if you like this ending, do not proceed to the next chapter. If you do not like the Demyx is MoM theory, do not proceed to the next chapter.** Otherwise, prepare to have your happy ending ruined. ╮(╯▽╰)╭ Mwahaha…

I know it probably feels like I didn’t concentrate on Zexion and Demyx’s relationship enough, but that’s because this story is primarily about the relationship between Demyx and Teddy. That’s why it says “light Zemyx” in the tags.

Of course Teddy would tell on Sora immediately. I didn’t think, however, Ienzo would be quite so willing to help Sora if he knew that Sora killed _his lover_. So, I made it so that he never found out. I don’t think he ever saw Donald or Goofy, so I don’t think the description would have been enough to tip him off. If I’m wrong, please let me know. (Unless he saw them in KH3 and I just don’t remember?)

Teddy saying “human bean” instead of “human being” was just meant to make her speech more childish, similar to how she repeats words and stutters. 

This chapter has many references to “Don’t Piss Off Demyx” and “Worlds.” I wonder how many of you caught them all?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things hit the fan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned in the last chapter, proceed at your own risk.

Teddy Bear’s Picnic

  


It took nearly twenty years for them to realize Demyx wasn’t aging. At first, both Demyx and Teddy pouted or laughed off respectively mentions of his youthful appearance, chalking it up to the genes which made Demyx’s own parents look perennially young. Finally, Demyx gave in to Ienzo’s insistence on tests, and they were all shocked to discover his cells indicating that he should be in his early twenties. Ienzo was never able to figure out the cause, and when he finally died in his late nineties, those at the funeral who weren’t in the know, remarked on how youthful the renowned scientist’s husband was.

Grieving for Ienzo a second time did a number on Demyx’s psyche, as he sank into a deep depression. Only Teddy was able to get him out and about, when she came over and placed her bearlings into his arms to crowd him with love. She’d had around a dozen bearlings over the years with Aeleus’ Bert, whom he’d gotten soon after the war. 

He rallied slightly thanks to her efforts.

***

The Master of Masters would never have expected that his plans to restore the Realm of Light would be foiled, not by Sora, not by Xehanort, but by a Teddy bear. His Teddy bear.

And when that bear died of old age, well…

***

On Destiny Islands, Sora suddenly felt very sick. Something was wrong with one of his Keyblades. He started taking them out one by one, throwing them down. When at last he threw out the x-blade, a terrible, rotting smell filled the room. What should have been metal acted more like flesh, sloughing away into decomposing pieces as Darkness writhed over it. As the last piece broke apart, Sora heard a laugh coming from it, a laugh that sounded almost like a scream. A dark figure arose from the former blade, and coalesced into a figure that looked vaguely familiar, save for the Heartless emblem on its chest, the black hair, and the golden eyes. The figure gave him a sloppy salute before disappearing through a portal.

***

A middle aged man tried to approach a dirty blond digging with his hands into the ground. The man cursed silently as he ran into a tree, still not used to having two eyes again. The blond was digging in the graveyard, next to a headstone reading, “Ienzo,” a small, wrapped body by his side. What he was doing was likely highly illegal, but the man would never dare to stop him. 

“Master,” he tried calling. But neither his voice nor the opening of a portal next to the blond distracted the blond from his task. Luxu was shocked as a figure, nearly identical to his Master, exited the portal.

“Myde,” the Heartless half croaked, half sang.

"Everyone's abandoned you. Even Teddy and Ienzo no longer love you. Poor Myde." Its arms circled around him. "I love you, Myde. I'd never abandon you." It kissed his cheek. "Give me your pain." Demyx felt himself nod. "Give me your anger and your sadness." He nodded again. "With me, you'll never have to feel that way again." It smirked at the emotionless puppet it held in its arms. 

“I’m still here,” Luxu called, trying to reach the two figures. But a barrier of Darkness kept him out. The dark haired Demyx smirked at him, clearly enjoying his fruitless efforts to reach the blond.

Darkness rushed out. 

***

_Light will see defeat and expire, while darkness prevails evermore._ -Book of Prophecies

  
  


******************************************************

How did Teddy spoil the MoM’s plans? If she hadn’t been around, things would more likely have gone either the way of “Don’t Piss Off Demyx” or “How Love Destroyed the Worlds” plot wise. So, his plans _might_ have been foiled anyway. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  


Spoilers for “Don’t Piss Off Demyx” below: 

You know, although I gave “Don’t Piss Off Demyx” a happy ending, I did try to subtly hint that Demyx was going to have to try to find a way to commit suicide at some point. He is, effectively, immortal. Destroying the x-blade completely _might_ do the trick, but there’s no way of knowing for sure. And this was a Demyx who had all his memories and knew what was going on. Here, without his memories, he just runs the risk of living on and on without even knowing why. 

I may have used pieces of “Demyx” and “Worlds” in the last two chapters, but I changed them subtly. So, I hope you guys didn’t just skim…? ^_^;


End file.
